Aburrimiento
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: alberto del rio x cm punk y the miz x cody rhodes slash


Estaba Alberto aburrido en su casa y decidió ir a visitar a su gran colega cm punk asique se fue preparando para irse:  
-Patrón a donde vas?. Preguntó Ricardo.  
-Eso a ti no te interesa . Dijo Alberto cogiendo las llaves de su coche.  
-Vas a ver a cm punk verdad? . Dijo Ricardo celoso.  
-Pues si pero tu te quedarás aquí . Y despues de decir esto Alberto se fue.-Perro entrometido . Dijo cuando salió entró en el coche y se puso en marcha iva sin avisar pero ya tenía hecho eso algunas veces.  
Una media hora despues llegó a la casa de Punk salió de su coche y timbró:  
-Quien es? Dijo Punk.  
-Tu querido amado , abre . Dijo Alberto en tono de broma . Punk se rió y abrió la puerta.  
-Eres mi salvación estaba aburrido . Dijo Punk y entraron a la casa y fueron al salón Punk y Alberto se sentaron:  
- A que has venido? Dijo Punk.  
-Pues estaba aburrido y decidí darte una visita . Dijo Alberto.  
-Y que hacemos ahora? . Dijo Punk , Alberto se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea:  
-Ya sé llamamos a los otros y nos vamos de farra por ahí total tenemos días libres y por uno que nos vayamos de fiesta no pasa nada no? Dijo Alberto.  
-Vale esta bien pero a quienes llamamos? . Dijo Punk.  
-No se... yo digo que a Cody a Dolph a Wade a Jericho a swagger ... Dijo Alberto.  
-Si eses me valen me caen bien . Dijo Punk.  
Al primero que llamó Alberto fue a Cody que era buen amigo de los dos pero más de Alberto:  
-_Si? _Dijo Cody.  
-Quieres hoy irte de farra? . Dijo Alberto.  
-_Vale esta bien . Va a ir Miz? _Dijo ya presentía que iva a decir eso porque a Cody le gustaba Miz.  
-No a ese no lo llamamos . Dijo Alberto.  
_-Que? por qué no? . _Dijo Cody.  
-Porque ya sabes que a mi y a Punk nos cae mal . Dijo Alberto.  
_-Pero a mi me cae bien además si el no va yo tampoco voy . _Dijo Cody.  
-Ya la tenemos liada . Le dijo Alberto a Punk de forma de que Cody no lo oyera .-Espera un momento . Le dijo Alberto a Cody .  
-_Vale _. Dijo Cody.  
-Y ahora que hacemos este no va si Miz no viene . Dijo Alberto .  
-Pues que no venga . Dijo Punk.  
-Pero ahora me sabe mal decirle pues no vengas seguro que se enfada . Dijo Alberto .  
-Pon el movil en manos libres para hablar con el yo también . Dijo Punk y Alberto le hizo caso.  
-Vamos a ver chaval ya sabes como es Miz va estar seguido a hacer monadas para que la gente le haga caso . Dijo Punk.  
_-Eso es mentiraaa además si lo hiciera lo pasaríamos bien porque el es awesome divertido seguro que nos aburriremos si el no va . _Dijo Cody todo enamorado.  
-Cody puede tener razón imaginate que Dolph y Jericho tienen un mal dia o que no pueden venir quien nos divertiría entonces? . Dijo Alberto.  
-Esta bien lo llamamos . Dijo Punk.  
-_AWESOME! . _Dijo Cody todo feliz.  
-Vale entonces vente viniendo ya para la casa de Punk . Dijo Alberto.  
-Vale . Dijo Cody y despues de esto colgó . Despues llamaron a Dolph a Wade a Jericho y a Swagger quienes aceptaron y solo quedaba llamar a Miz.  
-Ahora viene el tormento . Dijo Punk.  
-Vamos no es para tanto además estará con Cody todo el tiempo ya me ocuparé de eso . Dijo Alberto y llamó a Miz.  
_-Que quieres? _. Dijo Miz.  
-Quieres venir de fiesta con nosotros . Dijo Alberto.  
-_Quienes van? _Dijo Miz.  
-Van Alberto del rio, Punk, Ziggler,Wade,Jericho,Swagger ... Dijo Alberto.  
-_Que raro y Cody no va? . _Dijo Miz.  
-Si si que va esque no me dejastes acabar . Dijo Alberto.  
-Ai .. cuando le cuente esto a Cody lo flaipa chaval . Dijo Punk.  
-Vale entonces iré . Dijo Miz.  
-Vale vente viniendo a la casa de Punk . Dijo Alberto.  
-Esta bien va a ser AWESOME ! Dijo Miz y Alberto colgó.  
-Casi me deja sordo este chamaco baboso . Dijo Alberto.  
Pasaron unos minutos y Cody fue el primero en llegar :  
-Va a venir Miz verdad? . Dijo Cody.  
-Si y además te tengo que contar una cosa que lo flaipas . Dijo Punk.  
-Si chaval . Dijo Alberto.  
-Que es? Dijo Cody.  
-Pues que el cuando lo llamamos preguntó quien iva y Alberto le dijo todos los que ivan menos a ti y Miz dijo que raro y Cody no va y Alberto dijo si si que va y el dijo pues entonces voy . Dijo Punk.  
-REALLY ? Dijo Cody emocionado.  
-Si . Ya lo hice adrede para ver si preguntaba por ti . Dijo Alberto.  
-Eres awesomeee . Dijo Cody todo de que Cody dijera eso timbraron.  
-Ve a abrir tu Cody . Dijo Punk.  
-Por? . Dijo Cody.  
-A lo mejor es tu Miz . Dijo Alberto y Cody se puso algo rojo y se fue a abrir la puerta y adivinad quien estaba en el otro lado? The Miz ! . Cody casi se desmaya :  
-Hola . Puedo pasar? . Dijo Miz algo nervioso.  
-Claro Pasa . Dijo Cody y entraron al salón Miz se saludó con Punk y con Alberto un silencio incómodo se hizo hasta :  
-Ahora que me acuerdo tenemos que buscar esa cosa que te dije antes Alberto . Dijo Punk.  
-Ah si es verdad si nos disculpais . Dijo Alberto siguiendole el juego a Punk y dejaron a solas a Miz y a Cody.  
-Y si cuando volvemos se están liando? . Dijo Alberto ya cuando estaban lejos del salón.  
-No creo que Miz se lance tan rápido y Cody esta nervioso . Dijo Punk.  
-Bueno y mientras que hacemos? . Dijo Alberto tumbandose en la cama ya que se fueron a la habitación de Punk.  
-No se . Dijo Punk sentándose a su lado pero Alberto le tiró suavemente del brazo para que se tumbara y Punk se tumbó a su lado unos segundos pasaron y Alberto empezó a acariciar un poco el brazo de punk.  
-Que haces? Dijo Punk divertido.  
-Nada . Dijo Alberto y se puso encima de punk abrazandolo el no protestó porque estos gestos de cariño de Alberto eran algo normal en el y ya estaba acostumbrado además le gustaban . Punk empezó a acariciar la espalda de Alberto suavemente.  
-Puunk ... Suspiró Alberto y le dió besitos en la mejilla y Punk también le dió a el pero no todo dura eternamente ya que oyeron timbrar.  
-Será mejor ir . Dijo Punk.  
-Si ... Dijo Alberto y se fueron al salón para ver quien llegó y era Dolph Ziggler se dijeron hola y se sentaron y empezaron a hablar del tiempo , de los combates las giras etc ... hasta que fueron llegando todos el último en llegar fue Jericho . Se pusieron en marcha y fueron a la disco en dos coches el de Alberto y el de Miz en el de Alberto ivan Alberto Punk , Dolph , Jericho y Wade y en el de Miz ivan Miz y Cody Punk y Alberto lo prepararon asi a proposito .  
Lleagaron a la discoteca la mejor de la cuidad y cuando se aburrieron de estar allí ya estaban bastante borrachos algunos y unos medio borrachos a excepción de cm punk :  
-Eh tíos y si nos vamos de putas? . Dijo Jericho.  
-Seeee tío vamonos de putas . Dijo Dolph.  
-Yo no voy no me apetece . Dijo Punk.  
-Posss vale . Y tu Alberto? Dijo Jericho.  
-No ya me gaste todo el presupuesto para putas de este mes . Dijo Alberto.  
-Joder que aburrido y vosotros dos? . Dijo Dolph refiriéndose a Miz y a Cody.  
-No yo no voy . Dijo Miz.  
-Yo Cody.  
-Vostros estáis de acuerdo no? . Le preguntó Jericho a Wade y a swagger y dijeron que si y se fueron en un taxi al puticlub.  
-Bueno pues entonces nos vamos . Dijo Punk.  
-Eh! no pienso dejar mi coche aquí toda la noche . Dijo Miz porque Punk decia de ir todos en el coche de Alberto porque el único en condiciones para conducir era el .-Alberto y si llamas a Ricardo para que lleve uno de los coches? . Dijo Miz con cara de pena.  
-Eso Alberto llama . Dijo Cody apenandose de Miz y Alberto llamó a Ricardo :  
-Perro vente a le discoteca y apuráte y vente en taxi o si no te rebajo el sueldo de este mes . Dijo Alberto y colgó .- Ya viene.  
20 minutos después llegó Ricardo en pijama en un taxi:  
-Muy bien . Dijo Alberto dandole palmaditas en la cara a Ricardo . - Dale la llaves del coche . Le dijo Alberto a Miz y se las dio .- Llevale el coche a su casa y como me enteré de que pintaste la mona ya sabes lo que te pasará verdad? . Le dijo a Ricardo.  
-Si patroncito . Dijo Ricardo.  
-Venga vete desgraciado . Dijo Alberto y ricardo se fue en el coche de Miz.  
-Pobre Ricardo . Dijo Punk .-Bueno ahora si que nos vamos . Se montaron en el coche y se fueron a casa de Punk . Al parecer se ivan a quedar todos a dormir en su casa . Cuando llegaron se bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa.  
-Punk yo duermo contigooo . Dijo Alberto agarrándose al brazo de Punk.  
-Vale , entonces vosotros dos dormís en las otras dos habitaciones que quedan . Dijo Punk.  
-Noooo yo quiero dormir con mi dashing Codyy . Dijo Miz aferrándose a Cody y Cody se puso rojo.  
-Esta bien . Dijo Punk aguantando la risa y se fueron cada pareja a su habitación.  
-Venga a dormir la mona . Dijo Punk acostando a Alberto.  
-No quiero dormir aún . Dijo Alberto y tiró a Punk a la cama y este cayó encima de Alberto.  
-Alberto ... Dijo Punk cuando Alberto empezó a besarle el cuello :  
-Punk eres tan sexy . Dijo Alberto y le dió un beso en los labios pero punk se separó :  
-Alberto estás borracho ... Dijo Punk mirando para otro lado.  
-Punk te quiero .. Dijo Alberto besándolo otra vez y esta vez Punk correspondió el beso se estuvieron besando apasionadamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar :  
-Te quiero . Dijo Punk y siguieron besándose pero como Alberto estaba demasiado borracho no lo hicieron.  
Al día siguiente se despertaron abrazaditos ...  
Fin !


End file.
